A Caribbean Christmas
by JenniferRain
Summary: A little late, i know, but it's fluffy angsty goodness. Hints at JE and WE, whichever ship you like it could go either way, its not specified. Anywho, read and enjoy.


Not yet twelve, Elizabeth Ann Swann stood, staring out her sea-side window of Port Royal. She frowned, as this was her first Christmas away from her home in London. "When will it snow, here?" she had asked one maid, who merely laughed and responded, "Never." 

Already, she felt homesick for that small cottage in uptown London. She longed to be back within the walls of her own bedroom, where she awoke to the ringing of the church bells and her mother's soft voice singing a harmonious tune. She longed for the Christmases she had once had, with her mother and her father and distant cousins; church and local officials dining with her family and herself; the lovely caroling and the presents she was so eager for; but most of all, she longed for the Christmas morning, awaking earlier than the norm to find the snow covered streets of London, dressing up and singing with her mother and opening presents with her father and eating as a family.

A single tear fell down her cheek as she thought of her home… her Christmas… her snow… her mother. She missed the days where she had not one but two parents who loved and cared for her. She missed seeing her mother, and visiting her after she had left. She longed so much to see her home again.

Her eyes widened as she saw a single snow flake hit the window of her father's large estate in the tropical Caribbean. "How can this be?" she asked, pressing her hand against the suddenly freezing glass and splaying her fingers out, her breath forming a mist… just like when she had been in London when it had snowed…

She closed her eyes tightly to make sure she wasn't imagining, and when she opened them, she felt the rocking of the ship beneath her. She sat up slowly on her cot, looking around. She was on the _Black Pearl_, with William and Jack and the crew, but she was now suddenly aware of what day it was… She always gets that dream a few weeks prior to Christmas Eve, and she drew her blanket closer around her as she stood and walked up the steep steps to the deck. 

"Elizabeth…er, Miss Swann? Whatever are you awake for this lovely late evening?" came a slow, steady drawl from behind her. She turned and faced her Captain, his eyes narrowing slightly at the look of innocence on her face. "I have a request to make of you, Captain," she said softly. He raised an eyebrow but before he could enquire further of her, she continued. "A sort of Christmas gift, if you will. I know you're not quite fond of me, since the incident, but I'd like to go home."

He smirked a little. "I'm afraid, tha' won't be happening, _Miss_ Swann," he replied. "I can't be takin' you back to Port Royal with Becket after me… and you." She shook her head. "You misunderstand me, Jack. I'm requesting you take me back to London, if possible. I would dearly like to return home, as I have since I left it. It's only now that I'm actually free to do so. I'd very much like to see my mother again. Please, this is all I want for Christmas. Just to see snow, and my old home, and my dearest loving mother again. I beg of you, Jack."

She bit her lip and hoped he'd do as she requested. He was about to refuse when he saw the desperation in her eyes, and heard the tone of her voice. His mind replayed to him her words. _'The only time I've been free…'_ He nodded slowly. "Very well. No complaining or whining or anything of the sort. Keep all future Christmas requests to yourself, unless you're willing to persuade me for them." She looked down and muttered, "Thank you Captain Sparrow. You've no idea how much this means to me."

She wasn't aware of their path already being headed towards London in need of a shipment to deliver, but remained quite silent through the time it took for them to reach their destination. Day after day, she would do nothing to help the crew. She'd sit numbly and watch the ocean waves lapping up against the ship and each other, despite the warnings of sea sickness which she never suffered from. At night, she'd watch the stars, every now and then spotting a comet. 

William and Jack alike spotted her difference in routine and worried for her. "'Lizbeth?" Jack would question deaf ears, and Will stopped trying to get her to snap out of her dreamland.

They arrived in time for Christmas Eve, and as Jack and Will led the crew and Elizabeth to their spot for trade in a dark and dreary tavern of suspicious nature, away from the prying eyes of residents nearby, Elizabeth continued to stare numbly toward the ocean. In the middle of the meet between tradesmen, she stood and walked towards the door. Will and Jack looked worriedly at each other, called out to her, but she did nothing to signify she heard either of them.

Stumbling through the streets of downtown London, she walked and ignored the people moving about. She stopped in front of a small house in the richer part of the city, well out of place among the mansions.

Jack and Will caught up with her, Will pulling her into a hug, but she did nothing, letting only a tear escape from her eye. She turned on her heel when he let her go, and following an exchange of questioning glances, the two men proceeded in following her.  
Again they stopped, this time in front of a place that sent chills down the backs of the two strong pirates, and a look of joy to the face of the young woman. She pushed her way into the large gates and almost sprinted to a stone, falling before it and weeping.

The solemnity of the moment was engraved forever in the minds of her fellows, Jack's face dawned in understanding and sympathy while Will wore an expression of fear and confusion.

Snow flakes fell lightly upon the three friends, and no one said a word as she continued sobbing, sitting with her mother at long last on Christmas Eve. She had finally received her White Christmas with her mother that she had been so long deprived of. She sang softly a harmonious tune that her mother had sung to her as a child, and Jack crouched down next to her, wrapping her in a soft embrace as Will was able to see the writing engraved on a stone just like the others. 

_Amelia Elizabeth Swann, beloved mother, cherished wife._

The soft tune of carolers drifted from the streets as the friends shared a moment of remembrance, love, and thanksgiving they'd never forget. Elizabeth's eyes dried and Jack led her away from the gravesite, Will taking off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders.

And for years after, the grave was left untouched, the snow of each new Christmas falling like the days of an unbroken family. Only when daughter returned with her love and life was mother fully at peace… 

The waves lapped up against the shores of Port Royal as Elizabeth Ann Swann continued to stare out the window, now not one and twenty, as she and her Captain and her friend continues the deal of the shipment they'd received from England, memories of Christmas temporarily forgotten… Snow temporarily locked away in the dreams of a young girl. Mother temporarily just an angel…

The dream of a white Christmas locked away until the following year…


End file.
